


The Road Goes Ever On

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo's journey, after the events of A Long-Expected Party, from Bag End to Rivendell: six drabbles originally written for the LiveJournal tolkien_weekly "Transactions" prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Westfarthing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

(For the "Buy" prompt.)

**The Westfarthing**

Beneath the stars, Hobbit and three Dwarves cross a meadow; dew-damp grass cool on Bilbo's bare feet. Before long the Party Field's lights and noise die away. Bilbo hops lightly across a stile, leans on the fence while his companions clamber over it, and heaves a contented sigh.  
  
"No regrets, old friend?" Dori enquires, puffing slightly. The Hobbit's eyes twinkle.  
  
"I thought, for a moment there, that I could never leave – well, everything. Dear old Bag End, and Frodo, and... Yet I feel lighter, and happier, than I've done for years. It's been dearly bought, but – I have my freedom."


	2. Woodhall

(For the "Borrow" prompt.)

**Woodhall**

In the clearing above Woodhall a fire flickers bright and warm. The Dwarves declared they would turn in early, and the Elves did not press them; but Bilbo sits long into the night among the Firstborn, enjoying food and wine and song.  
  
"Do I, immortal, imagine it," Laeglith asks softly when at last the Hobbit is snoring in his bed-roll, "or does our little friend still never seem to age?"  
  
Gildor frowns in thought. "So, I'm told, they say in the Shire. But... I have a feeling, whence I know not, that Bilbo may have been living on borrowed time."  
  
~~~  
  
[Gildor Inglorion tells Frodo in the woods above Woodhall in _FoTR_ Book I Chapter 3, Three is Company, that he has seen Bilbo twice since the Hobbit left Bag End; "He said farewell to us on this very spot."]


	3. Bree

(For the "Sell" prompt.)

**Bree**

As the sun begins to sink, Bree's lights gleam before them. "Excellent," Nori declares, quickening step. "Just in time before the gate is closed!"  
  
"Oh, now, Nori –" the Hobbit protests.  
  
"Nonsense, Bilbo," Dori rumbles. "To wish to travel incognito is one thing – keep that old green hood up and give a false name if you must – but are you truly telling us you wish to sleep under a hedge tonight when you could let the _Prancing Pony_ sell you a good supper, a flagon of the best ale and a soft bed?"  
  
Bilbo chuckles. "When you put it like that..."


	4. In the Wild

(For the "Bequeath" prompt.)

**In the Wild**

There's a thread of smoke rising from the clearing; Bilbo tiptoes around its edge, unwilling to show himself till he's taken a good look. But the figure hunched over the fire calls, without turning round: "Come, Master Hobbit; there is warmth and food here for two."  
  
"Far too quiet for Dwarf or Man, and I'd know were you an Elf," the shaggy-haired stranger explains. "My people have guarded the Shire-borders for many a year, and know Hobbit foot-falls." Fine lines around his eyes, bequeathed by years in the open, crinkle as he smiles and proffers tobacco. "Where are you bound?"  
  
~~~  
  
'I have often kept watch on the borders of the Shire in the last few years, when [Gandalf] was busy elsewhere. He seldom left it unguarded.' _The Fellowship of the Ring_ , LoTR Book 1, Ch 10, _Strider_.


	5. The Trollshaws

(For the "Lend" prompt.)

**The Trollshaws**

"Somewhere here, surely," the Hobbit murmurs, pattering through the fallen beech leaves' glorious red-gold beneath the noonday sun. "I must be nearly at the road –"  
  
And then he finds them, just as he remembered; William stooping, Tom and Bert caught open-mouthed looking on. Time's softened their grim outlines; the shafts of sunlight lend them an almost homely air. A bird has nested behind Bert's left ear.  
  
"Well, well," Bilbo chuckles. "Still here, you three? I've given away all that gold of yours, I'm afraid..." He sits down at Tom's feet, the stone warm behind his back, and lights his pipe.  
  
~~~  
  
[Descriptions of the trolls from _The Hobbit_ Chapter 2, Roast Mutton, and _FoTR_ Book I Chapter 12, Flight to the Ford.]


	6. Rivendell

(For the "Gift" prompt.)

**Rivendell**

Bilbo tramps steadily across the endless purple moorland, light fading from the sky. "Might take another day to find the right path, of course. Even with Gandalf guiding us we nearly –"  
  
But he is expected: not all the high calls echoing around him, it turns out, are birds. Over the next rise, two dun-clad Elves melt from the heather and bow in greeting.  His escorts drop down with him through the pine-forests till Imladris' many lanterns twinkle below.  
  
"Master Elrond begs you, Bilbo Baggins, to accept our welcome to the Last Homely House." And this, Bilbo feels, is gift indeed.


End file.
